


Babysitter de un nikiforov[Yuri on ice]

by Scarlett_katsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_katsuki/pseuds/Scarlett_katsuki
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es el modelo más famoso de toda Rusia, hasta que después de un tiempo va descubriendo poco a poco un fetiche que tenía guardado dentro de el. Con el tiempo trata de buscar a un doctor que lo ayude con su problema, en eso encuentra a Yuuri, su salvación.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

-Señor Nikiforov, es verdad lo que dicen los rumores sobre su autonepiofilia?

.-No me gustaría hablar de eso, es un tema muy delicado para mi -a cada momento que esa entrevista avanzaba se sentía peor, sentía como se asfixiaba en aquella habitación llena de camarógrafos y entrevistadores, Viktor se acerco un poco a su asistente para susurrarle.

.-Necesito que salgamos de este lugar, comienzo a sentirme mal Sara. 

-Muy bien, la entrevista termino, y esto va para todos- camino y aparto a todos los que se le atravesaran en el camino de ella y Viktor.

El cual caminaba como toda una Diva en su máximo esplendor,  
estaba seguro de que tomarían fotos en ese momento. 

Ya había pasado más de una semana sobre el rumor, primero se volvió tendencia en Twitter para luego estallar en las demás redes sociales, en las cuales solo aparecían fotos de Viktor y títulos como "¿Viktor Nikiforov deberá ir a un doctor?" y "Viktor Nikiforov, el bebe adulto?", estaba harto de cada cosa que veía en revistas de rumores y lo que escuchaba en las calles cuando iba de compras.

Necesitaba ser tratado por un doctor, de eso estaba bastante seguro. 

Tras un largo viaje a su lujoso Penthouse,entro para ser recibido por su cariñoso perro Mackachin,era su único acompañante en aquellas noches sombrías donde solo se la pasaba tomando vino, pero no de manera normal, sino que en un biberón para bebés, admitía que le gustaba comportarse de esa manera pero solo cuando estaba en su casa.

En esos momentos solo pensaba en ir a su cama con hermosas sabanas de color rojo oscuro, pero antes tenia que llamar a su asistente. 

-Hola Sara, necesito que me pidas una hora con algún psicologo,el mejor que encuentres- hablo mientras movía su biberón con vino. 

-Esta bien, le llamare cuando tenga una hora señor Nikiforov 

-Recuerdas de lo que hablamos antes, verdad?- hizo una pequeña risita traviesa

-Claro, hasta luego Viktor - hablo Sara para darle fin a la llamada.

Esperaba con ansias poder ser tratado por un doctor, ni siquiera entendía el hecho por el cual comenzó a tener aquel "interés", leyó en paginas de internet sobre el tema de la autonepiofilia, el jamás había tenido algún trauma en su infancia y adolescencia para que tuviera ese fetiche tan raro para algunos, tal vez se comenzó a mostrar antes su interés por comportarse como bebe y el jamás se dio cuenta de ello.

Quería hundirse en el fondo de esas sabanas, sentirse como era el mismo, con esa libertad cuando se comporta como un niño pequeño e indefenso, vestirse así jamás le dio placer de manera sexual, si no que emocionalmente se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Quería llegar a casa y que alguien lo mimara con besos y caricias sobre su cara y cuerpo.

El no llegaba al punto de ponerse un pañal, leyó eso en páginas de internet, que mayormente los que tenían este problema eran los hombres homosexuales, pero el era bisexual, realmente no le importaba el genero de la persona, sólo le interesaba si esos sentimientos que compartían eran sinceros y verdaderos. 

Cada momento que pasaba era doloroso, le dolía el pecho y sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar ,imaginaba lo que podía pensar la gente sobre el ,que estaba loco y enfermo.

Tendría que tomarse un tiempo fuera de la moda para meditar su problema, no era normal lo que hacia ,bastante claro lo tenia al leer comentarios de algunas personas en Instagram y Twitter.

Necesitaba a alguien para amar y ser amado, alguna persona con quien podría compartir momentos travieso, lindos,  
tiernos, y si alguno estaba triste, consolarse mutuamente entre ellos, como dos personas que se quieren, sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres.

Porque el simplemente lo necesitaba con todo su ser.


	2. Capítulo 2

Y allí se encontraba el, metido en las sábanas de su cama junto a su perro.

No tenía ninguna intención de levantarse temprano ese día, tan hermoso para quedarse acostado sin ninguna cosa que hacer. Hasta que recuerda que es millonario y para serlo debe trabajar.

Baja al primer piso y hace su rutina normal, para luego recibir una llamada de Sara.

-Hola?-hablo con un tono adormilado 

-Señor Nikiforov, ya he agendado una cita para el psicólogo, tendrá que ir mañana a las 16:15- la voz de Sara lo tranquilizó un poco 

-Esta bien, gracias y adiós 

\- Adiós Señor Nikiforov 

Y se corto la llamada.

Fue a la cocina a buscar un biberón con leche y una pequeña fuente con cereales.Mackachin como de costumbre lo siguió, esperando a que le dieran su comida. 

Y de esa manera lo hizo Viktor

Se sentó en su sillón con su biberón y cereales, hasta que escucho el sonido de una cámara.  
De inmediato se asustó y cerró las cortinas de la sala. Sentía como su respiración de aceleraba y comenzó a sudar.

Muchas preguntas llegaban a su cabeza, ¿ese sonido fue parte de su imaginación o era real?

¿Qué pasaría con su reputación como modelo?

De sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Tomo su celular y llamo a Sara, le contó todo y ella vendría enseguida. 

Termino de desayunar y se acurruco al lado de Mackachin para darle pequeños mimos. Deseaba con todo su ser tener a una persona que lo comprendiera y lo mimara, le dijera que era muy lindo y lo tratarán como un pequeño bebé.

Sintió como sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

Sintió como unas manos tocaban su cabeza y mejillas, no podía ver nada pero podía sentirlo.

Aquellas manos eran tan suaves y delgadas.

Pero despertó de aquel sueño encontrándose con Sara mirándolo directamente.

Vio como ella acercaba su mano a su cabeza y lo acaricio, era un tacto muy suave pero por alguna razón, se sentía un poco incómodo.

Se alejó un poco y la saludo con un cariñoso abrazo. Luego de eso se despidió de Mackachin y salió junto con Sara a la ciudad.

Ambos iban tranquilos en el auto hasta que al celular de Viktor comenzaron a llegar muchas notificaciones. Lo encendió y se vio a si mismo en la foto.

Aparecía el tomando leche en un biberón, ese sonido había sido real. Dé inmediato sintió sus ojos aguarse al ver los comentarios.

Sara reaccionó y le quitó el celular para que no viera todo eso.

-Lo siento Viktor, pero ya no llores esto no es tu culpa-paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del peliplateado y lo acerco a ella-trata de ignorarlo, tú sabes bien que hay personas que te aprecian por lo que eres, no es así?¿Pequeño Vitya?

-si-aquel sonido apenas salió de sus labios y lloro aun más.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato hasta que Viktor dejo de llorar, pero Sara sabía perfectamente que Viktor iba a explotar en llanto de nuevo. 

Aunque sólo fuese una empleada, Viktor la veía como un familiar.


	3. Capitulo 3

El día transcurrió normalmente para Viktor, pero no podría aguantar todas las lágrimas que quería dejar ir.

Las notificaciones en su celular no paraban, y tuvo que apagarlo durante todo el día. Trataba a cada momento no desmoronarse al ver todas las personas afuera de la agencia para la cual trabaja y ni siquiera podría pensar como estaría su casa.

Sólo esperaba poder ir a el psicólogo y que todos los problemas que tenía se arreglarán. No podía asimilar que quería ser tratado como un bebé.

Sabía perfectamente que iba a ser difícil superarlo.

Sara llegó junto a su chofer y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se saludaron con un simple "hola", el peliplateado no tenía ánimos para dar abrazos y sonrisas en forma de corazón como lo hacía todo el tiempo antes de el incidente.

El camino a su casa fue bastante tranquilo y con mucho silencio, pero era un silencio que te hace sentir cómodo.

Poco a poco se iban acercando y se veía un montón de gente, trato de no notarse nervioso ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sara trajo consigo unos guardaespaldas para ayudar llegar a la casa de Viktor y la vigilarán hasta que todo se calmara.

Bajaron y el montón de gente fue corriendo hacia ellos, muchas cámaras, personas con micrófonos y celulares para la respuesta que daría Viktor.

-¿es usted el que apareció en la foto?

-¿Cómo puede vivir una vida normal?

-¿Acaso no ha ido a un doctor que le ayude?

-¿es usted enserio un "bebé adulto?¿cómo todos le dicen?

-¡Señor Nikiforov!¡Aquí!

Trato de no llorar ante todo lo que escuchaba, las preguntas resonaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro a su alrededor, veía como todo lo que consiguió con su esfuerzo de caía en pedazos.

Los guardaespaldas sacaron a todas las personas y Viktor no hizo más que correr hasta la puerta de su casa y echarse a llorar en su habitación.

Sólo sentía lágrimas y más lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, ni siquiera en ese momento le importó que dejó a Sara sólo afuera o saludar y abrazar a Mackachin.

Las lágrimas no paraban y las preguntas que le hicieron volvieron nuevamente.

Quería huir de todo y que alguien lo comprendiera. Busco en uno de sus cajones un chupete para bebés y se lo puso en su boca, no podía evitar hacer aquello.

Sólo quería ser el mismo. 

Un pequeño niño que está asustado

-¿Es tan complicada la situación?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso no has visto en las redes sociales?-busco en su teléfono la foto que guardo.

El pelinegro la vio y no podía creerlo, era Viktor Nikiforov, estaba seguro. Su pelo plateado lo delataba.

-¿sin comentarios?

-¿esto, es enserio?- seguía sin creerlo pero un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y lo ignoro.

-Iré a revisar los pacientes de mañana- y se dispuso a revisar las horas y nombres de sus pacientes.

Busco en cada uno de los cajones y lo encontró.

-16:15,Viktor Nikiforov-pronuncio con un brillo en sus ojos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Viktor estaba demasiado nervioso en esos momentos.

Desde de ayer no pudo dormir casi nada por tanto llorar, con todas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza llena de problemas.

Agregando que tenía que ir al psicólogo y tal vez lo criticaría.

Hizo su rutina normal y espero a Sara para ir a la empresa, la cual se hizo bastante famosa cuando contrataron a Viktor.

Todas las personas pensaban que era una persona irreal y demasiado perfecto para el mundo. Pero el en realidad era como cualquier otro, a veces era torpe o no media muy bien las consecuencias de sus actos.

Llegó Sara y ambos se saludaron con un abrazo, subieron al auto para luego comenzar un viaje largo hacia la empresa. El camino fue bastante cómodo para ambos ya que Sara ánimo a el peliplateado con chistes tontos.

Hoy Viktor tenía una sesión de fotos para una revista muy famosa y sabía que llamaría mucho la atención con el tema de esa revista, el cual era ropa interior.

Viktor no se sentía para nada incómodo con eso, ya que antes mostraba su cuerpo para otras revistas, pero ahora con todo el problema se sentía intranquilo por lo que pensarían los demás.

La sesión paso normal y con algunas chicas que ayudaban se quedaban mirando, con la boca abierta, ya parecían perros babeando.

Luego de que terminara la sesión ,afuera del edificio se veía una multitud de gente con carteles, cámaras y muchos celulares para poder grabar y subir los vídeos.

Viktor tubo la misma sensación del día anterior, ahogado y con demasiadas ganas de llorar.

Salió corriendo del lugar y se encerró en uno de los baños.

Las lágrimas sólo caían.

-Yuuri,tranquilizate-hablo nuevamente la pelirroja-solo imagina que es otro paciente y actúa normal.

-¿Cómo voy a actuar normal? Voy a atender a alguien famoso y es demasiada presión, sabes como soy yo Mila-paso sus manos por su cara para luego echarse en la mesa.

Desde que la asistente del peliplateado le dijo todo, él se quedó sin palabras.

Todo era demasiado, jamás había tenido un paciente así, uno que otro con problemas para salir del closet y todo lo demás era normal. Pero el fetiche que su paciente tiene va a ser difícil de tratar.

Se paró y fue hasta su secretaria para preguntar cuantas pacientes hay antes de Nikiforov, pero el era el primera en toda la tarde.

Ve la hora y los nervios salen a flote, eran las 16:00 en punto.  
Volvió a su oficina y trato de relejarse, otra vez en todo el día.

Paso un rato y escucho la puerta abrirse, la secretaria entró y entrego la ficha de su paciente. 

Y entró un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos azules, fue mejor de lo que esperaba su reacción.

-Buenas tardes señor Nikiforov, soy el psicólogo Yuuri Katsuki-extendió su mano-un gusto conocerlo.

Levanto su vista y lo vio muy sonrojado, con sus manos temblando y la voz apenas quería salir de su boca.

-Un gusto, doctor Katsuki.


	5. Capitulo 5

-Puede sentarse Señor Nikiforov-pronuncio el pelinegro y acto seguido el también tomo asiento mientras buscaba unos papeles.

Los nervios de Viktor eran bastantes notorios, e incluso sus lindos sonrojos.

-Puedes empezar-

La voz de Yuuri se escucho claramente en la oficina.

-Yo...he tenido comportamientos extraños y la gente piensa lo mismo-el peliplateado soltó un gran suspiro- a veces actuó como un niño pequeño, tomando leche en biberones, usando chupetes de bebé, e incluso tener mi habitación decorada como para alguien pequeño.

Viktor al terminar de hablar, se sintió muy aliviado,  
demasiado. Después de tanto tiempo pudo tener tranquilidad.

-¿Cree que eso es un problema?

El peliplateado se removió en su asiento,nervioso.Tratando de buscar una respuesta a las palabras del pelinegro.

-Si, pero cuando me comporto de esa manera, me siento en paz y tranquilo. Me siento como soy yo realmente.

-Primero debes aceptar quien eres y como eres-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos-porque tu no eres un problema y aunque no te conozca mucho, sé que eres alguien muy bueno. 

Y seguido de eso el pelinegro puso sus manos sobre las de Viktor. Este no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la acción del contrario.

Después de unos segundos el de ojos azules se alejó de manera incómoda.

-Bueno, pero no creo que sea fácil-miro hacia abajo, no quería llorar en ese momento.

Yuuri se percató de eso y hablo.

-¿Te gusta ser tratado como un bebé?-la vista de Viktor se levantó de inmediato, y respondió.

-S-si me gusta, me gusta mucho que me llamen Vitya-y en esos momentos las mejillas de Viktor ardían como el infierno.

-Muy bien, haremos lo que te acomode a ti-el pelinegro se paro y fue hacia Viktor, sólo para abrazarlo.

-Vitya- Y ambos sabían que iba a ser difícil superar ese problema.

Viktor llegó a casa después de ir al psicólogo, aquel que lo iba a volver loco.

Se sintió tan relajado es sus brazos y de todas las cosas que hablaron, y tendría que ir de nuevo en unos días.

Le agradecía tanto a Sara por haber conseguido un hora con ese doctor.

En ningún momento lo criticó sobre como era, al contrario, lo mimo. Como el siempre quiso que lo hicieran.

El peliplateado se dirigió a su cama y tomo su chupete, el cual tenía diseño de un pequeño perro caniche.

Se recostó y sólo podía pensar en si funcionaria, las preguntas no paraban es su cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió esas manos cálidas y suaves como algodón. Eran delgadas, aquello le encantaba.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Mackachin sobre el, su pequeño lo quería animar.

-¿Por que eres tan lindo?- dijo mientras abrazaba a su perro y se dedicó a estar con el, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	6. Capítulo 6

Me levanté en la mañana como normalmente lo hago, hoy era un día bastante común. Solo ir a la clínica y atender a nuevos pacientes.

Escucho mi teléfono sonar y tome la llamada de mi madre.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, desde que viaje hasta aquí, hasta Rusia y me aleje de ellos.

Mi madre seguía teniendo ese dulce tono de voz y no me hacía nada más que sentir nostalgia.

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y yo me di la vuelta para besar sus labios, y de esa manera saludarlo.

-Buenos días 

Y lo abrace muy fuerte por la cintura, haciendo que mi cabeza quedará en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro.

-Buenos días a ti también Yuuri

Y ambos nos besamos nuevamente.

No podía pedir algo mejor que estar con el.

[...]

Desde el problema que surgió ni siquiera he podido salir de mi casa, y solo lo hago para ir con el doctor Katsuki, y en casa sólo me quedo con Mackachin.

También Sara viene a verme de vez en cuando y nos sentamos a charlar y comer helado. Es muy amable de su parte venir a verme y no sólo por el trabajo.

Encendí la televisión y comencé a buscar algo entretenido, así me la pase toda la tarde junto a Mackachin, dándonos mimos mutuamente.

Sin Mackachin estaría completamente sólo en esta enorme casa, que se sentía tan fría, hasta que llegó ese perro que a veces que hace perder la cabeza con sus locuras.

Sara debía programar otra hora con el Doctor Katsuki, y debo admitir que aún me pongo nervioso al verlo y es un poco extraño que me abrace como terapia. Sigo sin entenderlo, pero el es el doctor y sabe lo que hace.

Escuche mi teléfono sonar y mire, era un llamada de mi tío. Dé seguro era para preguntar sobre mi problema, así que deje que sonara por un rato.

[...]

-¿Sigues esperando que todo se resuelva solo? Debes aceptar que esto también es tu culpa. Primero eres un maldito homosexual y luego tienes un fetiche, que pensaría tu mad-....

Grite lo más fuerte que pude para que se callara.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!Ella...ella siempre me apoyo, incluso cuando le confesé que me sentía atraído por los hombres, ¡ella me acepto como soy!

Vi como todo se tornaba oscuro.

Y desperté de esa pesadilla.


	7. Capitulo 7

-Señor Nikiforov-hablo una voz femenina-puede entrar

-Gracias-rápidamente el peliplateado camino hacia aquella puerta, con los nervios de punta.

-¿Cómo has estado?-escuche la voz de Yuuri y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, aún no podía creer que aceptara el problema que tengo.

-No muy bien doctor-y me senté al frente de el- últimamente siempre estoy solo o con mi perro,¿Será así hasta que todo el problema pase?

-No creo que sea un problema, también necesitas tu tiempo y así lo podrás aceptar-sentí como tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba con su pulgar-todo estará bien, lo puedo sentir. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-...-Las palabras no salían de mi boca, y durante esos treinta minutos no hice más que asentir y dejar que sus brazos me rodearán.  


[...]

Desperté y solo lo vi dormido, mientras me abrazaba y sostenía una de mis manos. Me levante de allí con mucho cuidado y no se percató de mi ausencia.

Me acerco a el escritorio y veo varias fotos, en una aparece con un pequeño perro y en otras con un hombre bastante guapo.

Decidí por no mirar más, sería muy entrometido de mi parte ver sus cosas.

Pero si ese hombre es su pareja,¿porque me trata de una manera tan cariñosa a mi?. Es muy extraño por parte del doctor Katsuki.

-¿Vitya?-sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al escuchar su voz ronca.

-¿S-si doctor?-enseguida me di vuelta para poder verlo a la cara.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?¿no te sientes incómodo?-se levanto del sillón y se acerco a mi.

-No me incomoda doctor- le dije mientras trataba de poner mi mejor sonrisa.

Sentí como su mano se posaba en una se mis mejillas, y estas se calentaban ante su toque.

Y no pude contenerme a abrazarlo y enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho,su olor me embriagaba y el también me devolvió el abrazo, aunque lo sentí un poco tenso.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esta manera.


	8. Capitulo 8

Las últimas semanas me sirvieron para pensar sobre mis sentimientos, y solo es atracción lo que siento hacia el doctor katsuki.

Es obvio que es eso, solo me sentía atraído porque he estado muy solo, además de estar acompañado de Sara.

Mi situación mejoró notablemente desde que me atreví a dar una pequeña charla hace unos días. Algunas personas me aceptaron, aunque otras no pero ahora podré hacer mejor mi trabajo como modelo.

Me libere un poco después de ir con el doctor katsuki y ser yo mismo, aunque se que algunos piensan que es un poco tonto seguir siendo como un bebé, pero eso a mi me ayuda.

Porque se, que si lo niego no podría estar en paz y tranquilo conmigo mismo.

Así que esta tarde voy a la clínica para una de mis últimas citas, ya que al parecer solo queda un mes y se acabara todo.

(...) 

-¡Detente!-el pelinegro tiro el florero que estaba sobre la mesa, hacia la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

Y en el momento en que vio la sangre en el piso entró en pánico y los nervios se apoderaron de el.

-No...yo lo siento-acerco su mano al rubio y este se alejo aún más-no quise...de verdad no quería hacerlo pero tu no parabas de hablar y-detuvo sus palabras cuando vio al chico correr hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Fue corriendo y se encontraba buscando una maleta, mientras en este ponía ropa.

-Por favor, lo siento-abrazo al rubio por la espalda,y este no hizo absolutamente nada para alejarlo, pero tampoco le correspondió.

-Necesitamos un tiempo-se escucharon unos sollozos en la habitación y lo vio directo a los ojos, y se sintió de lo peor al ver que la persona que más amaba estaba herida.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-las palabras salían automáticamente de su boca, al igual que sus lagrimas.

-No quiero que termine, se que podemos arreglarlo-dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda del contrario.

-Yo se que no se arreglara tan fácilmente Yuuri, adiós.

Fue lo único que dijo luego de tomar sus maletas y salir de la habitación.


	9. Capitulo 9

Siguió caminando por las calles de esa gran ciudad, hasta que llegó a su destino.

Tocó de manera suave la puerta, y el pelinegro apareció detrás de esta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ven- tomo las maletas pero su acción fue interrumpida cuando vio las manos del rubio -¿El lo hizo?.

El rubio solo asintió ante la pregunta, para luego abrazar a la persona que estaba frente de él, y llorar aún más que antes.

Ambos entraron a el pequeño departamento, y se sentaron en el sillón.

-Si no quieres contarme esta bien, pero no dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo-el rubio no hizo más que abrazar el cuerpo de su amigo y llorar-iré a buscar algo para curarte.

Se quedó por unos minutos sentado en el sillón, abrazando sus propias piernas.

Sintió como tomaban sus manos y el ardor que lo hizo soltar unas pequeñas quejas.

-Listo, ya pasó el dolor pequeño- al decir eso le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a sentarse a su lado para abrazarlo y protegerlo.

Se quedaron de esa manera hasta que llego el atardecer, no podía hacer nada más que proteger y cuidar al hermoso ser entre sus brazos.

(...)

-Lo siento pero el doctor katsuki no se presentó hoy-la mujer delante de él le dio una sonrisa y siguió mirando la pantalla del computador.

-Esta bien, gracias de todas maneras- camino hacia la salida y llamo a Sara para que fuera a buscarlo.

Durante el camino su celular comenzó a sonar y contesto-Hola ¿Quién habla?.

-Soy yo, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas cariño?

La voz grave que se escuchó al otro lado hizo que su corazón latiera rápido y una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

-¡Oh Dios!¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hablábamos?¿Como haz estado Chris?-su voz salió más animada de lo que esperaba.

-Bastante bien, ¿Aún estas viviendo en Moscú? Quería pasar a verte.

El tono alegre que usó Chris, logró que soltara una pequeña risa.

-Aun vivo en Moscú, te mandaré la dirección, ¡nos vemos después!-y corto la llamada para luego todo el transcurso del camino, seguir mandando mensajes a Chris y viceversa.


	10. Capítulo 10

Ya había pasado más de una semana que estaba tratando de contactar con Yurio,desde nuestra pelea hace unos meses nuestra relación se fue rompiendo y volviéndose menos alegre, al punto en que esa noche ya fue demasiado para el.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y se sentía tan helada sin el, se sentía sin vida si el no estaba aquí, a mi lado. Nuevamente volví a buscar una botella de cerveza y tome hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo mas.

Pasaron las horas y seguía sentado en el sillón, con mis mejillas rojas y algo mareado. El cansancio poco a poco se fue apoderando de mi, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro y aparecí en mi oficina.

Me quedé allí mirando hasta que sentí una mano sobre mis mejillas, un toque al cual estaba acostumbrado. Levante mi mirada y lo encontré a el sonriéndome.

De nuevo todo se volvió negro y aparecí en nuestra habitación, yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras me abrazaba. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que volviera a mi lado otra vez, ambos siendo felices.

Y justo en el momento que iba a abrir mis ojos, todos los recuerdos se reprodujeron en mi cabeza, aquellos recuerdos felices.

Apareció el en las calles, mientras íbamos tomados de las manos. El solo sonreía y no pude evitar llorar, se veía tan feliz tomando fotos a cada cosa que veía, en especial cuando observaba algo relacionado con los tigres, recordé cuanto le encantaba aquello.

Veía su rostro pegado a la ventana del auto, cuando de repente sentí un ruido.

Desperté y estaban tocando la puerta, esperaba con todo mi ser que fuera el.

Me levante y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta, me encontré con sus hermoso ojos esmeraldas y su hermoso cabello rubio. Estaba por abrazarlo cuando hablo.

-Vengo a dejar todo esto claro, terminamos

Cuando dijo eso sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía, y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Porqué? Podemos arreglarlo, puedo arreglarlo-mi voz se apagaba y mis ojos se cristalizaron -se que puedo cambiar...por ti.

Entrelaza sus manos con las mías y lo mire directo a los ojos, esperando que entendiera lo que reflejaban.

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer -vi como soltaba mis manos y como se empezaban a asomar pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-también me duele, pero ya no funcionamos juntos- esas fueron las últimos palabras que dijo, y luego se lanzó a llorar a mi lado y abrazarme-te amo pero ya fue suficiente Yuuri

Sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos y la sensación que golpeaban mi pecho se hacía más grande y dolorosa.

-Adiós Yuuri-En ese momento reaccioné y respondí-por favor Yurio,no te vayas ,por favor.

No pude hacer nada más que llorar y ver como su silueta se alejaba y esta vez para siempre.

[...] 

El peliplateado veía como todas las personas pasaban a su alrededor, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Pero aquello se debía que se había puesto una peluca y así salir con su amigo un rato.

-¿VIP?-pregunto Viktor al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Chris.

-Por supuesto querido, lo mejores siempre deben tener lo mejor ¿no?-su amigo hablo y camino hacia el guardia.

Ambos iban encubiertos y pasaban entre la multitud.

El ojiazul se sentó mientras que su amigo pedía unos tragos y los llevaba hacia la mesa.

-Con todo lo que me contaste-hablo el rubio mientras se sentaba- es necesario salir y distraerte un poco, te aseguro que esta noche tendrás mucha diversión.

Chris usó un tono muy cariñoso al decir eso último y el peliplateado soltó una pequeña risa.

-Es decir, me trajiste para tener sexo-dijo mientras tomaba uno de los vasos para luego beber un poco-esa mirada me lo dice todo.

-Se podría decir que si, y supongo que te la haz pasado encerrado en tu casa.

Viktor lo observó y asintió con un poco de pena para luego hablar.

-Venimos a divertirnos, hagámoslo.

Seguido de esas palabras se paró y se acercó hacia un grupo de mujeres con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡¿No se supone que nos divertiríamos los dos?!Juntos-hablo mientras hacia movimientos con su mano. Como respuesta el peliplateado lo ignoro.

Esa noche Chris se quedo sentado solo y bebiendo en la mesa de la esquina.

**Author's Note:**

> 📍La autonepiofilia o infantilismo parafílico es una parafilia que se caracteriza porque el individuo que la padece tiene la necesidad de vestirse (y actuar) con ropa de bebé e incluso llevar pañales, con la intención de ser tratado como tal, como un niño pequeño📍


End file.
